Binary options may be traded. In some binary options systems, a binary option may have two sides, analogous to a buy side and a sell side. The binary option may have a value determined based on a future event. If the future event occurs, the binary option may pay out a fixed amount. If the future event does not occur, the binary option may pay out nothing at all.